


Mumbo Has A Problem

by LeSyco



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSyco/pseuds/LeSyco
Summary: Grian gets a message from Mumbo, saying that he needed his help, but it turned into something else
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Mumbo Has A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time making fan fiction. Sorry if there's any mistake, but anyway, hope you enjoy!

It was almost midnight. Grian was finishing up some things he was doing in his hobbit hole and was getting ready for bed, when a loud bell started ringing repeatedly. It was a message from Mumbo.

Excited, Grian ran to the minecart, and opened the chest inside. There was a piece of paper that had been renamed to "Please come help me quickly I have a problem plsplsplsllsplsls plsplslpsllpls lol ok pls".

As soon as Grian saw the paper, he started getting very worried and got scared at the thought of Mumbo getting in some kind of accident, or getting hurt because of something. After all, he had a giant crush on Mumbo, which started as soon as Grian saw Mumbo's gorgeous moustache, his muscles that were being held tight by his suit, how tall he was and how huge his bulge was when sitting down with those pants that wouldn't let his legs breathe. Uncomfortable, but hot as hell. Grian could stare at Mumbo for hours and not get bored, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to the love of his life. He needed Mumbo. Who else would recieve Grian's messages. And, well... Mumbo loved seeing a new message from his lovely... frien... cru...? Mumbo was confused about his feelings towards Grian, but this night could settle them, once and for all.

Grian arrived at Mumbo's Hobbit Hole which was right next to 8 giant towers that looked like thunder, but still looked so awesome. In just a couple seconds, Grian was already at Mumbo's front do-... Well, Grian did what he had to do and ran inside.

There was no sign of Mumbo. He went up the ladder, and as soon as he finished climbing up, he got pinned to the ground.

Mumbo: "Hi, there, sweetie..."

His words made Grian's cheeks redstone red, powered redstone red, but he remembered why he was there.

Grian: "Mumbo! Why did you need me? Are you OK, did you get hurt? What can I do to help you?!"

Mumbo: "You're so funny. Did you actually think this body could let me get hurt?"

Grian: "One time a phantom grabbed you and threw you off the top of Sahara's building and you screamed like a little girl"

Mumbo: "Really, come on...! That was scary! I was still able to open my elytra and fly away, so... This body can save me from anything!"

Grian remembered how many times Mumbo was able to get through scary or difficult times... Kinda turned him on...

They sat in silence for a while, looking each other in the eyes, Grian admiring the beauty of Mumbo and Mumbo admiring the Beaty of Grian.

Mumbo: "I'm here to give you something you have always wanted... I know you have a crush on me... And I really love you too and your body, and your face and your heart and your skills, you're such a perfect human and you're so... You're so hot! I had to tell you, I just couldn't bare not having you right next to me."

Grian: "Mumbo... I can't believe you... I lov-"

Before Grian could finish his sentence, Mumbo lowered his head and planted a kiss on Grian's lips. It lasted for only a few seconds but felt like an eterenity. Mumbo went for the second kiss, but this time it was harder, and this second kiss slowly turned into a makeout session.

Grian and Mumbo started fighting in each other's mouths, only stopping for air every two minutes. Grian started to feel his pants getting tighter and tighter with every second. Mumbo lowered his hips and rubbed Grian's groin with his hardening member. Grian felt a huge shock of pleasure go down his spine to his groin, hardening his cock as much as possible. Grian became a moaning mess each time Mumbo touched him down there. He was able to tell just how giant Mumbo was just from rubbing against him, and he was BIG. He looked down and saw a giant bulge in Mumbo's pants, it made Grian go crazy seeing such a hottie dominating him from above and making out while rubbing their bulges together. Grian felt his pants getting wet and his boxers quickly started filling with precum, and Mumbo was no different.

After a few steamy minutes of making out, Mumbo pulled Grian up from under him and held him in his big arms.

Mumbo: "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Grian nodded and put his hand on Mumbo's defined chest, it made him even harder.

Mumbo put Grian down on his bed and climbed on top of him, continuing to make out and grind against each other. They both started getting angry at the lack of skin to skin contact down there, but they had just started.

Mumbo took Grian's sweater off revealing his softly toned abs and his pink nipples. Mumbo went down and started playing and rubbing one of Grian's nipple and licking the other one. Grian was moaning so much and so loud, but it turned Mumbo on a lot. His huge cock was ready to rip through his pants.

Mumbo was licking and playing with Grian's nipples and kept playing with them until Grian started getting tears from the pleasure.

Mumbo pulled Grian's pants down, leaving him in his boxers which were soaked in precum and were so tight it was upsetting.

Mumbo pulled Grian's boxers down and started looking at his pretty shaft which was very fitting for him, begging to be sucked. 

Mumbo didn't waste a second. He shoved Grian's entire length down his throat and didn't even gag. At first Grian was shocked at what Mumbo had just done, but he started groaning and moaning loudly when Mumbo started bobbing up and down, sucking in his full length, down to his balls. Mumbo kept licking Grian's shaft while it was in his mouth and licking the top of Grian's dick when he got up there. Grian started feeling some pressure in his stomach. 

Grian: "I- I'm gonna c- cum!", Grian said while holding onto the bed sheet. 

Mumbo made a simple approving noise whole still sucking Grian's manhood and the vibrations sent Grian over the edge and came inside Mumbo's throat, cummimg more than he had ever before.

Mumbo gulped all of Grian's tasty cum and cleaned Grian's dick with a few more licks.

Grian was panting and Mumbo got up.

Mumbo: "How was that?"

Grian: "Fucking awesome"

Grian went up to Mumbo's mouth and kissed him deeply. 

Grian: "It seems you have something going on down there..." Grian said pointing at Mumbo's raging boner, which was creating a giant hill in his pants.

Mumbo: "Wanna take care of that?"

Grian: "Of fucking course"

Mumbo: "Wait... There's something I have to do first... I have to get undressed don't I?"

Mumbo wanted to give Grian a little show. He took off his tie and jacket and slowly started taking off his shirt too. Mumbo's pecs started coming into view, and then his hard 8 pack. Grian knew Mumbo carried around a ton of heavy materials, but he didn't expect that. He started staring at Mumbo's perfect and ripped body and started drooling, because, fuck, he was hot.

Mumbo: "Wow... Already? You're so needy aren't you" Mumbo said while pointing at Grian's hard member. He was hard again.

Mumbo continued taking off his shirt, revealing his huge biceps, which could crush a Creeper's head, then flexed his arms, which made Grian melt.

He then started taking off his pants, leaving only his boxers on which were soaked with precum.

Grian couldn't stand not touching Mumbo's raging manhood, and he jumped at Mumbo's

bulge.

He started palming Mumbo's immense bulge

which made Mumbo groan and moan uncontrollably.

Grian then bit Mumbo's boxers and pulled them down just by using his teeth. Immediately Mumbo's huge, thick and long cock sprung up, almost hitting Grian in the face.

Grian laid back down on the bed and Mumbo got a bottle of lube out of the nightstand, and put a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Mumbo: "Spread your legs.", He said in a demanding and deep tone, which drove Grian crazy. 

Grian spread his legs and Mumbo put one finger inside Grian's asshole. He felt a shock of pleasure go through his hole body, but Grian couldn't stand not having Mumbo's dick inside him.

Grian: "Aaahh, Mumbo! Just put it in please!" 

Mumbo tooked his finger out, wiped it, then took the bottle of lube and poured almost all of it out on his long cock, just so it was covered all the way.

Mumbo: "Are you ready?"

Grian: "Y- Yes..."

Mumbo got closer to Grian, the tip of his cock touching Grian's asshole. Mumbo then slowly entered Grian.

Grian: "Aaa~ Ahh.."

Mumbo: "Tell me if it hurts, baby... We can stop if you want..."

Grian blushed, then said:

Grian: "No... It feels so good."

Mumbo then pushed his entire length into Grian, while Grian was moaning non stop. His long and thick dick stretched Grian's asshole, which made him scream in pleasure and it was right next to his prostate.

Through his moans, Grian found the power to talk:

Grian: "Ah~... Mumbo... Your... Ahh... Dick feels... A-Aah~ so... fucking good.... Please, daddy... Fuck me into oblivion... Ahh~" 

Mumbo started moving slowly, while Grian held tightly onto the bed sheets. 

Grian: "Mumbo~... Faster... Aaah~" 

Mumbo started picking up some speed and Grian became a moaning mess under him, and with each slow thrust Mumbo made a silent grunt. 

Grian: "Faster, daddy, ahh~ please, faster" 

Mumbo started moaning louder and louder with each thrust, which were getting quicker and quicker. He was hitting Grian's prostate each time and Grian started crying and screaming from the pleasure. 

Grian's cock was yearning for some attention from Mumbo. It was twitching and felt like it was about to explode. 

Mumbo had his hands on the bed, keeping Grian inbetween then, but took one hand off and started jerking Grian off, at the same speed as Mumbo's thrusts. 

Grian was getting an overwhelming amount of pleasure both from his ass and from his dick and it became too much for him. His moans were louder than ever before and gripped one of Mumbo's big arms and screamed:

Grian: "AAh~ Maa- ambo Ah- I'm go- naH c-cum!" 

Mumbo: "It's ok, baby! Let it all out." 

Mumbo kept thrusting very quickly into Grian, while the smaller man spilled his cream on his pale abs. 

But Mumbo wasn't done. He kept thrusting and thrusting into Grian, picking up more and more speed, moaning louder and louder, flexing his muscles and Grian watched as one of the hottest people he had ever met was thrusting his thick cock inside him. Grian was hard again and started jerking himself off while moaning and while his prostate was getting beat by Mumbo's dick, more beat than James Charles' face after he puts 4 pounds of makeup on. 

Grian: "Ah! Mumbo~" 

Mumbo: "Say my name, ah, say it!" 

Grian: "Mumbo, ah! Fuck me, Mumbo" 

Mumbo: "Yes! Ahh!"

Hearing Grian say his name turned Mumbo on and made him slam into Grian harder and harder. 

Mumbo was getting as quick as possible, his legs and chest becoming so defined from the movement. Grian was extremely attracted To Mumbo's shape and was admiring it while jerking himself off and moaning from Mumbo's quick thrusts and kept screaming Mumbo's name whenever he had enough air or power to do so. 

Mumbo went down and put his tongue in Grian's mouth while still thrusting and rubbing Grian's dick with his abs. 

Eventually, Mumbo felt some pressure build up in his abdomen and so did Grian (somehow, its like the 3rd time). Their loud moans turned into screaming and they both closed their eyes as Grian shot a long stream of cum on his abs and face, and as Mumbo filled Grian's ass to the brim with his hot steamy cum. 

Mumbo then pulled out of him, cum still dripping form his cock and letting his thick cum slowly drip out of Grian's asshole. 

Mumbo: "So... How was that?", he said while panting.

Grian: "So. Fucking. Good"

Mumbo then fell down next to the smaller man, and kissed him affectionately.

A few seconds go by, and they stop panting. Out of nowhere,...

Grian: "So... why did you need me?" 


End file.
